


Walking Together

by HoodieGirlSP



Series: FukaFlower Week 2021 [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ... okay fine yes i am, F/M, High School AU, a continuation of the last one!, flokase, fukaflower, fukaflowerweek2021, kind fukase, no i'm not late for fukaflower week 2021, rin len piko and miki are side characters, shy as HECK flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodieGirlSP/pseuds/HoodieGirlSP
Summary: FukaFlower Week Day 2With a very special occasion coming around the corner, she tried her best to build up the determination to learn how to make something equally special for him. Unfortunately…~*~*~*~*~*~*~A continuation of the previous oneshot; it is recommended for you to read that first before this one!
Relationships: flower/Fukase (Vocaloid)
Series: FukaFlower Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159943
Kudos: 9





	Walking Together

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahahahhahaha no i'm not late to my own event :'D
> 
> ... okay, fine yes I am. -_-
> 
> prompt for day 2 was either presents or dress Up. i chose the first one for this oneshot ^^;;
> 
> now if you'll excuse me, i still have one more one shot to write and end this little saga :'3
> 
> *scampers off*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been quite a few weeks from their first encounter in the cafeteria.

Just like that first day, Flower was seated on the corner of a table in the noisy hall, still chewing on her Japanese-themed lunch, a salmon and mayonnaise rice ball, and still being quiet while the sounds of shouting students ensued around her.

Though this time, she wasn’t the only one sitting at the table.

“So… Valentines’ Day is coming up,” The blonde-haired girl next to her chirped, her teal eyes sparkling with excitement. “I wonder if anyone we know is gonna get confession chocolates today!”

“Confession chocolates?” Flower tilted her head at the phrase, a foreign set of words to her.

“Rin’s talking about Valentine Chocolate, Flower,” A too-familiar voice approached her as its owner sat down to her left, placing down his lunch tray while smiling warmly at her. “Since tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day, some girls might give chocolates to their crushes to confess their love for them,”

The red-haired boy had explained it so kindly that the tomboyish teen had not realised how much of an oblivious aura she was given off. Fortunately, another female student at the table decided to point it out to her. “Have you  _ never _ heard of this before, Flower?” A girl with apple-pink, Rapunzel long hair looked at her quizzically, the small ahoge on her head bouncing in the air as she leaned in closer to the table, staring squarely at Flower with her eyes the same shade of her hair.

Before her victim could get intimidated into submission, the silver-haired boy sitting next to the staring student placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back into her seat as he spoke. “Give her a break, Miki,” He sighed in disappointment, shaking his head at his all-too-hyperactive sister. “It’s not like every person in the entire school would instantly know what Valentine’s is about,”

“But I bet  _ you _ would know everything about it, wouldn’t you, Piko?” The final patron of the lunch table, a boy with the same yellow hair and turquoise eyes as Rin, teased mischievously, narrowing his eyes at the stern-looking young man who spoke. “I mean, it’s not like you were waiting to get any chocolate any of your crushes last year, or like you lingered in the school even after cleaning time when you thought that someone would give you chocolates then-”

“For the last time, Len,” Piko shot a serious, steely look at the cheeky junior, though the faint pink blush on his cheeks evidently proved what he was really feeling. “I only have  _ one _ crush and no, that did not happen!!”

“Oh sureeeeeee it didn’t~” Much to Piko’s chagrin, Rin grinned widely at him, a playful glint in her gaze. Before long, the three of them were engaged in yet another small argument on the table, with the two troublesome twins mostly poking at the stoic Piko while Miki struggled to calm them down. Despite having seen this scene a dozen of times before, Flower couldn’t help but let out a small giggle. As compared to her dull, asocial lifestyle from a few weeks ago, this was definitely a sight that she would never get tired of, especially since the trio’s topic of argument was never always the same.

As that thought crossed her mind, the white haired girl found herself considering their conversation very carefully.  _ Valentine Chocolate, huh… _ Though she was distant from others, Flower was by no means a stranger to the idea of Valentines’ Day, the one day of the year where couples would be spending time together on dates and love-struck teens would try to confess their deep, hidden feelings of affection to their crushes. It was not a concept that was foreign to her.

And yet, it was the first time that she decided to  _ actually _ take part in the special occasion. All because of the redheaded boy sitting next to her.

“Hm? What is it, Flower?” The exact person she was thinking about suddenly spoke with his kind voice and sweet smile, and the young woman couldn’t stop her cheeks from reddening at the prospect of being caught staring at him.  _ Get a hold of yourself, Flower…! _ She mentally scolded herself, quickly turning away from him as she muttered an apology. “N-nothing! Sorry about that-!”

God, she was being such a flustered idiot around Fukase, wasn’t she? Though… Giving it a bit more thought, she couldn’t really blame herself for falling for the enthusiastic, charming boy. From the very first day when she talked with him in the cafeteria, there was a warm feeling that bloomed in her chest every time she saw him walking by and waving hello at her, a slight urge in her that was aching for him to talk with her again with his child-like yet gentlemanly prose.

When they met the second time during their shared music lessons, Flower did not hesitate to introduce herself properly and encourage him to do the same. It was a feat that required a lot of courage from the shy wallflower, mind you, for she had never done such an informal self-introduction in front of anyone outside of the people she had to work with. From then, she learned of his name, Fukase, and that he was in the same music and English lessons that she had (she just never noticed him before, she assumed). As the both of them continued whispering to each other and passing little notes while their music teacher lectured about the pentatonic scale and arpeggios, she learned that they shared the same interests in music and sweets and that both of them had siblings that were a little too eccentric for their own tastes.

Before she knew it, Flower was talking with Fukase almost every day to the point when a day without them meeting up and chatting for a while felt incomplete. It was a strange thing for her to comprehend, really, how her interactions with this boy was starting to drive how she would feel for the rest of the day. How much she loved to see his bright smile and hear his cute laugh. Or to hear him kindly guide her through social norms that were completely new to her and hold her hand like how an older brother would.

And unfortunately, as one would expect, the teenaged girl soon realised that her ‘urges’ to have Fukase sit next to her whenever he was with her or the burning sensation on her cheeks that blossomed only when he was physically close to her were all visible indicators of her growing affection for the redhead. She liked him. Liked him in the sense that she wanted them to be more than ‘friends’.

Meanwhile, as the spectacle of Flower being embarrassed of looking at Fukase for too long took place, the four students who were previously at arms with each other were gazing on the two older students, the white-haired girl sporting a faint blush on her face while the red-haired boy focused on eating his lunch, seemingly oblivious to the person sitting next to him.

A knowing smirk soon spread amongst them like a contagious disease. It was clear in all of their minds of what they had to do next.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as the school day ended, Flower rushed out of her classroom and made a beeline for the entrance. She had hoped to reach there earlier and see whether Rin or Miki were there first, since she had a very specific favour that she wanted to ask from them.

Much to her disappointment, however, was the two messages that she received on her phone as soon as she arrived at the iron gates.

_ Len & I had to go home first. Having dinner with our neighbours tonight. Sorry! - Rin (sent at 6:04pm) _

_ Piko has a make-up class at home and I have a club meeting after school. Can’t walk with you today. Sorry. - Miki (sent at 6:10pm) _

So much for asking them for their help. With her initial confidence fading away, Flower found herself frowning as she closed her phone and slipped it into her bookbag, her body leaning against the pillar behind her while the thoughts in her mind swam about. She couldn’t really blame the four of them for being occupied at this hour, she reasoned, since she was also at fault for not telling them earlier that she needed help with her request. And though the digital age gave her the opportunity to simply text them and ask for their assistance from there, Flower had already decided that her favour required her to ask them physically, lest she became too used to not speaking with people other than Fukase face-to-face.

“Heya Flower!”

The mentioned girl in question lifted her head to spot her closest friend trotting towards her, his brown bag slung across his shoulders as he waved to her with a wide smile on his face. The white bandage over his right eye reminded her of how much he stood out in the sea of students pouring out of the building, along with his iconic bright red hair and equally bright red cross pasted on his nose.

As he approached her, she finally found the will to speak. “Hey, Fukase,” She greeted him meekly, a sharp contrast of the excited tone that the boy had.

The smile on his face faltered a little when he realised that she was alone. “Where are the others?”

“Busy, unfortunately,” She sheepishly shrugged as she relayed the news to him. “Rin & Len’s got a neighbour visit, Piko’s got make-up classes at home and Miki’s at a club meeting,”

“Guess it’s just the two of us, then!” The boy jovially declared, hoping to lighten up the frown on her face. “You don’t mind it, though, do you?”

Flower quickly shook her head, though she could not deny the sudden pounding of her heart in her chest. It persisted to echo in her ears as the both of them walked out of the school gates together, standing side-by-side like a couple though their hands never touched each other. 

For a while, as they strolled down the sidewalk and entered the small town located in the outskirts of the school, the female teen struggled to not peer at her friend for too long at a time. Observing the red scarf wrapped around his neck to keep him warm in the chilly breeze… Studying his warm-hearted, gentle gaze… Flower was trying,  _ really _ trying, to muster every ounce of courage in her being to say something,  _ anything _ , to trigger a conversation between them. But no matter how much she wished for it, no words would come out of her mouth.

No sooner did she give up on her attempts to spark a conversation with him when the boy next to her suddenly stopped walking, his feet rooted to the ground as Flower took one, two steps forward before realising that he wasn’t by her side anymore. In a state of confusion, the short-haired girl turned back at him, her violet eyes narrowing a little at her friend’s strange behaviour.

In that moment, she miraculously gained the bravery to speak. “Fukase? What is it?”

For a while on that snow-covered pavement, a cool breeze of wintry wind blew past the both of them, cueing Flower’s fingers to hurriedly pull her winter uniform’s collar closer to her neck. As she cast her eyes downwards, hoping that the heat from her breath could help reduce the chill crawling up from her collarbone, she internally cursed herself for forgetting to bring a scarf that day, the aftermath of her waking up late from the night before when she was helping the shaggy-haired boy with his studies over the phone.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as an unexpected, warm sensation crawled up her nape, enveloping her in a small bubble of heat that burst from the object wrapped around her neck. Upon closer inspection, she noted that this object emitted an aura of warmth that paralleled its base colour;  **red** .

_ … She couldn’t believe it. _

As Flower turned forward, her eyes were locked with his stare, the gears in her head turning as she realised that Fukase had wrapped a scarf,  _ his _ scarf, around her neck to keep her warm.

“ … Here,” He softly muttered in that same warm-hearted voice that he had used time and time again. “You kinda looked a little chilly back there so… Take this as a gift from me, heh heh,”

To say that she was speechless was a downright  **understatement** . As the figure before her stepped back a little (much to her disappointment), Flower glanced at the new scarf coiled around her neck. In some way, this specific sight had sparked the confidence that she had lost a few moments ago, her voice quiet but firm as she asked.

“Hey, Fukase?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

She gulped.  _ Time to ask for your big favour, Flower. _

**“Do you… maybe… know how to make Valentine Chocolates?”**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“ … Eh?”

He was just about ready to face-plant into the ground and moan into oblivion.  _ Smart move, Fukase, _ The redhead scolded himself, berating himself once again for acting like a dork around his friend.

Meanwhile, in response to his (presumably) dumbfounded expression, Flower continued with a sheepish smile on her face, the spectacle of it dazzling him.  _ She was so cute _ . “I know that’s really random for me, but… Well… I kinda want to make some for… this guy that I really like…” At this point, she had raised both of her hands and pressed her index fingers together shyly. “I wanted to ask Rin & Miki about it now, but since they’re not here…”

As soon as she had mentioned about the ‘guy that she really liked’, Fukase could feel his ears go deaf for a split second, the delight of walking home with her that afternoon floating away from his heart like a drop of water being lost in the sea. He couldn’t stop thinking about those words she said, the meaning behind them.

_ ‘I kinda want to make some for this guy that I really like’ _

“I-it’s fine if you don’t know how…!” His white-haired angel held out her hands, frantically waving about like a panicked child, a scene that pleasantly surprised him. He wasn’t used to seeing her emote so much, after all. “I can probably just find a recipe online or something-”

“I know how to make valentine chocolate,” Fukase mumbled, shoving that growing ache down his throat, the madness mantra that he began reciting since the day he discovered his feelings for her reverberating in his head.  _ Be happy for her. So long as she is happy, it’s fine. I’ll be fine. As long as she is… happy… _

The white-haired teen widened her eyes. “Y-you do? Wait, but how do  _ you _ know?”

“I got bored and tried to make some a few times before, heh heh…” Her friend cheekily replied, a joking smile breaking through his inner conflict as he posed dramatically like a drama student. “Tis the life of a sad single, wishing for someone special to give them their goodness-filled chocolate made with love and affection~” The trickster declared with the demeanor of a Shakespeare-obsessed fanatic, making the previously flabbergasted teenage girl giggle a little.

“Cut it out, you jokester,” She lightly elbowed him in the arm, though the tone of her voice sounded as if she wanted to hear him and his acting antics a little more.

“I simply cannot, my dear lady, for there is no fairness in my pursuit of love,” After hearing her laugh the second time, the eye-patch wearing boy ultimately halted in his acting stance. “Anyways, it’s probably too late for us to make it now but…”

He gave her a bold grin. “Are you free tomorrow?”

The question caught Flower off-guard. “Huh? What for?”

“I can come over and help you get all the stuff you need to make your chocolate, of course!” He insisted cheerfully, dancing about the sidewalk as the both of them continued their trek back home. “We don’t have any school tomorrow, after all. If we start in the morning, I’m sure we’ll be done by the afternoon. Though… Would you be able to give your chocolate to your crush by then?”

“I-I think so,” She stuttered a little, obviously embarrassed by the prospect of finally getting the chance to confess to her crush, the redhead reasoned. And even though there was a dark jealousy festering in his heart, he couldn’t help but smile at her cute, flustered self. “I can text him to meet somewhere after we’re done. I’m sure he’ll be free,”

“Nice! Then let’s meet by Hachiko’s statue at the Shibuya station tomorrow! I’m sure we’ll be able to get all the ingredients you need before lunch!” As if their environment was reacting to their conversation, the road up ahead conveniently forked into two directions, intending to split the both of them up as they headed to different paths back home. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Flower!”

She copied his ecstatic wave as her lips curled into another adorable smile. “See you!”

Even though the both of them were walking down different roads to different places with different people waiting for them at home, it was clear that the both of them were thinking of the same thing.

_ “Then… It’s a date… Isn’t it?” _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
